A conventional power distribution unit (PDU) is an assembly of electrical outlets (also called receptacles) that receive electrical power from a source and distribute the electrical power to one or more separate electronic appliances. Each such PDU assembly has a power input that receives power from a power source, and power outlets that may be used to provide power to one or more electronic appliances. PDUs are used in many applications and settings such as, for example, in or on electronic equipment racks.
A common use of PDUs is supplying operating power for electrical equipment in computing facilities, such as enterprise data centers, multi-tenant hosting environments like colocation facilities, cloud computing, and other data center types. Such computing facilities may include electronic equipment racks that comprise rectangular or box-shaped housings sometimes referred to as a cabinet or a rack and associated components for mounting equipment, associated communications cables, and associated power distribution cables. Electronic equipment may be mounted in such racks so that the various electronic devices (e.g., network switches, routers, servers and the like) are mounted vertically, one on top of the other, in the rack. One or more PDUs may be used to provide power to the electronic equipment. Multiple racks may be oriented side-by-side, with each containing numerous electronic components and having substantial quantities of associated component wiring located both within and outside of the area occupied by the racks. Such racks commonly support equipment that is used in a computing network for an enterprise, referred to as an enterprise network.
Various different equipment racks may have different configurations, including different locations of and different densities of equipment within the racks. Equipment in modern data center racks, most commonly servers, storage, and networking devices, typically have C14 or C20 plugs, requiring C13 or C19 outlets on a corresponding rack's PDU. There is often a mixture of how many and where on the PDU each C13 or C19 outlet is positioned in order to best match the equipment. PDU equipment suppliers commonly manufacture many variations of PDU's that have different mixes of C13 and C19 outlet configurations to meet the demands of the data center market. It is also common for the servers, storage, and network equipment to be changed every three to five years, which then may require a different outlet configuration on the PDU.